ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Spot/Transcript
(Jesse is sitting on the couch reading a book. Axel sneaks up behind her with an air horn and blows it directly in her ear. Jesse screams and throws the book at him.) Jesse: Axel!!! Axel: It was a prank! Jesse: (rolls her eyes) Axel... (continues reading) Lukas: What just happened in here? I heard Jesse screaming. Jesse: He scared the living crud out of me, that's what happened. Lukas: Okay, then... Anyway, I'm gonna go check out what's for lunch. Jesse: Okay. I think there's some leftover pizza. Lukas: Sweet. Want anything? Jesse: No, thanks. (to herself) Nice to see chivalry isn't dead. Petra: (from upstairs) I'M GONNA DO IT! (falls down the stairs with roller skates on her feet) Jesse: Petra, are you okay?! Petra: Yeah. I'm fine. Jesse: Okay... (yelling) Hey, Lukas? Lukas: (yelling) Yeah? Jesse: (yelling) Can you gather everyone in the library, please? Lukas: (yelling) Okay! (Soon, everyone is seated in the library.) Jesse: So. You're probably all wondering why I brought you here. Olivia: Yep. Jesse: Well, I was thinking... Maybe we should have, like, a meet spot or something. Petra: Cool. Lukas: There's still the problem of where. Jesse: True. Axel: Maybe that restaraunt across the street. Jesse: That place is really crowded. Lukas: Yeah. Who wouldn't notice five people whispering and try to find out. Axel: Yeah... Petra: Maybe the Portal Hallway. Lukas: (shudders) That place still creeps me out. Jesse: Okay, for Lukas' sake, the Portal Hallway's out. Olivia: Maybe the Atlas can show us. Petra: But we'd have to be specific about it. We can't just tell it, "Okay, Atlas, show us a good meeting spot." Olivia: True, true. Jesse: How about Crown Mesa? We know we can trust Harper, right? Petra: Yeah. Good idea, Jesse. Lukas: Let's go, then. (The New Order head to the Portal Hallway and go through a portal framed by redstone blocks. They arrive in Crown Mesa, and notice the perfectly rebuilt town.) Lukas: The architecture here never ceases to amaze. Petra: That's exactly what you'd think. Lukas: Well, it doesn't. Woman: Hey, Jesse! See you brought your friends. Jesse: Mm-hmm. We have something to ask you. Woman: Ask away! (Jesse explains to the woman about the stones and their strange power, then about a meeting place.) Jesse: So, Harper, could we meet here? Harper: I dunno, Jesse. You won't be able to hear or feel if something attacks while you're meeting. Jesse: True... Lukas: Guess Crown Mesa's a bust, then. Jesse: Yeah. But it was still great to see you, Harper. Ivor sends his love! Harper: (blushes) Tell him I love him too. Jesse: I will. (The New Order go through the portal back to the Portal Hallway.) Lukas: Great. Anything related to the Portal Hallway is out. Jesse: We still have rooms in the temple. Maybe we can use my room. Axel: I dunno... It's full of creepy mannequins. Jesse: True. Anyone have any ideas? Olivia: The library's comfortable, right? Jesse: Yep. Olivia: So that's a perfect spot! Petra: Exactly! Jesse: Yeah! Lukas: So that's our meet spot? Jesse: Yes.